Nora Hollinger
''"You need to put this life behind you forget the Republic and the Empire please, if you don't I may be the one to bury you and I don't have the courage to do that." ''- Nora to Nimm Nora Hollinger was a moisture farmer on the planet of Tatooine and she played a small role for the New Republic supplying them safe houses on Tatooine. Biography Early Life Nora was born to two parents who were both parents and were moisture farmers in the Jundland wastes of Tatooine. When Nora was old enough she too joined them and worked on the farm with them making deliveries and helping wherever she could around the farm, she would eventually become a strong part of the family for the farm as her parents only got older and with the harsh deserts of Tatooine her parents grew weaker year by year. At one point Nora would head to Anchorhead to make a delivery for her parents to which she would return home to find her parents were nowhere. She looked around but could find no sight so she took the family speeder to have a look around the outskirts of her farm taking binoculars with her, she would find in the distance a Tuskan Raider camp where she spotted her parents had been taken to, Nora panicked and sped back to town where she was hoping to find someone who could help her with such a threat. She would find nobody until she would see a half drunk Nimm Velos at a bar, Nora would reluctantly ask him to help her free her parents to which Nimm would offer an extreme amount of credits as he was stuck on Tatooine thanks to a faulty ship. Nora would accept and they both would travel to the camp that they were currently in, Nimm with his dual blasters would push the Raiders away gunning some down and causing the other Raiders to flee into the dune sea. Nora would find her parents however they would be dead and butchered by the Tuskans, Nimm seeing this would offer Nora to pay off her debt by working with him travelling the galaxy, Nora would accept and they then travelled the galaxy doing jobs for some time. Over time both Nimm and Nora would develop a relationship to the point where they would eventually get married and Nora would want to settle down. Great Galactic War In the year of 3661 BBY Nora would use the credits that Nimm and her had earned to buy a new farm near the city of Anchorhead which she would set at their home which they could retire to at any point in their lives, Nora would do this as soon as she had bought the farm as she was fed up of being on the edge of death constantly with her husband Nimm. Nora would always plead with Nimm every time he visited her to get away from that life as she didn't want to see him dead, Nimm would find it very difficult as he never really knew anything aside from this life. Second Great Galactic War With the second war beginning Nora would feel great loss as with the year 3650 BBY which was when the war began her husband Nimm Velos would be killed after protecting Lorn Tolen. To honour her husband she would help the New Republic by providing them with safe houses across Tatooine where they could retreat or plan from, Nora aside from this would have no other interactions with the New Republic as she felt a lot of grief and instead decided to work it off on her farm. After the war Nora would retire on her farm where she was visited quite a lot by Lorn Tolen who sought to help her with her grief and give her company as she became very lonely on her farm. Nora at first got very annoyed as she did not want help or care as she didn't want to care for someone again and then see them die, Lorn understood this but was not helping her for his sake but to make her life easier. Category:Characters